Heero's Delivery Servive
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This fic has been abandoned, till some people finally review my third chapter. Anyway I want to thank the people that read this fic, I appreciate it
1. Prologue

Title: Heero's Delivery Service  
Author: Tash AKA Natasha  
Rating: Well it's basically PG maybe PG-13 later  
Pairing: Read and find out!  
Notes/Warnings: There's Yaoi, maybe a tiny bit of angst, there's going to be crying, and little lime.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Kiki's Delivery, I just love watching them both, so I decided to blend it into a fic. Cool huh? Oh, and there might be a little OOC. *cough maybe more than a lot in Heero's case anyway*  
  
  
Prologue: The Time Has Come  
  
It was a beautiful summer day, the sun was shining upon the meadow which was filled with flowers. A half-asleep boy was laying down in the flowers, listening to his father's radio. "Well folks, it seems tonight going to be clear and there will be a full moon also. So, if you were planning to do something special, then tonight should be the night." The Radio announcer announced as Heero's blue eyes sparkled as he shut off the radio. A breathtaking smile made it's way on the teen's face as he shouted "Yes today, will be perfect!"  
Heero raced off toward's his home, on the way he spotted his black cat on the fence and called out "Tonight the night, Gami!" The cat's yellow eyes followed Heero, as he ran into the greenhouse. The black cat than sighed and jumped off the fence to follow the energetic boy who was usually calm and mellow.   
  
Inside the Greenhouse...............  
  
Heero found his mom making potions as she talked to his aunt Clara. "Excuse me Aunt Clara." Murmered Heero as he bowed politely to his aunt before, speaking to his mom. "Mom, I decided today is the day." Heero explained with a smile on his face, the news startled his mom though and she broke the glass she was holding therefore, ruining the potion. "Oh honey, I thought you said you weren't leaving till next month." The mother replied, her eyes filled with worry and sadness. "Yeah I did, but next month might be a cloudy day and I wanna leave on the perfect night." Heero explained as he ran out still, holding his father's radio.   
Heero's mom looked at her son's retreating figure and sighed then called out to him. "Tell your father, before you take his radio again!" She heard a mumbled reply which sounded like "How did she know? and Sure mom." Aunt Clara shook her head and smiled "How time flys, I remember when you first arrived in this town. A grinning girl on a broom, I thought you could never focus on your studies and become the great healer you are now." Confessed Aunt Clara as she lost herself to memory. Heero's mom smiled, her smile still filled with sadness and replied. "Yes but I could fly, Heero barely knows how to do that and I haven't the time to teach him how to make potions the way, I do." Aunt Clara just smiled and murmered "Yes, but I hope you got the chance, to teach him the potion the cures my sigma." They both laughed and Heero's mom turned back to her potions.  
  
Meanwhile.................  
  
Heero was running towards his room, he passed his dad who was packing stuff inside the car for the camping trip, they were suppose to take this weekend. "Dad, tonight's the night." Heero called out as he scurried into his room with Gami trailing behind him. Heero's father Odin was surprised and he walked into the house, calling all family and friends and informing them of Heero leaving. While Odin was doing that, Heero was in his room, packing for his trip. *Well if you call throwing stuff into a bag into a bag packing*   
Gami watching Heero packing for his trip and decided to find out what's going on. "Heero I thought you weren't suppose to take this trip till later Why are you leaving now? Unless can you wait till you find someone special like, um... a couple of years." Gami suggested, his yellow eyes trying to plead and reason with Heero to stay. Heero glared at his cat and replied "You know I been waiting for this since I turned thirteen, I'm ready to go. Tonight's perfect!" Gami growled and left. Heero scratched his head for a moment, wondering where he put the traditional clothes that witches have to wear.   
Heero finally found his black robes on the bed and put them on, while Odin walked into his son's room and smiled. "Wow, you look exactly like your mother when she was a child." Heero beamed and hugged his father. They embaced each other for the longest time till Odin broke the silence with a promise."Heero, promise you write while your away *Heero nodded his head* and if things get too hard, you come back." Heero made a face at his father and glared. "Come back a failure, Never!" replied Heero as he struck his tongue out at his father and both of them laughed.   
Footsteps on the stairs, interrupted them and Heero poked his head out the door to greet his mom with a smile and turned back to his dad. "Dad, Can I take your radio with me?" Heero asked while making a puppy face, his crystal blue eyes grew big and pleaded with his father. Odin smiled at his son and nodded. Heero embraced his father again and his mother soon joined and the hug of two became a touching group hug. "You look great Heero." Heero's mother's exclaimed while heero looked at his black robes and frowned. "I'll look better in lilac or white." He replied but his mother gave him a stern look and whispered into his ear as she broke the hug to put the finishing touches on the robe with " Honey, witches have been wearing this color for the longest time. It's tradition and you wear it with pride. Oh and remember that being a good witch, you have to follow your heart." Heero grinned and response with a "I know mom, I'll be the best witch ever for I know having a good heart is important."  
  
Finally Night came.....................  
  
Notes: If your confused why Heero is leaving, let me explain when a witch becomes thirteen, they have to go off on their own for a year to improve their flying skills and their witch powers. Or something like that. Heero is a witch like his mother. Heero's father is a regular person without magic. Now back to the story.  
  
Heero was with his friends chatting where an entire crowd was gathered to see him off and say their farewells. "Oh Heero your so lucky, you get to leave this boring town and explore." concured one of his friends. Another friend explained "Yeah you meet a lot of single guys and girls." Heero blushed. "Be careful." Another friend murmered, he smiled at them and nodded.   
Heero set himself on his broom, his bag handle dangling on over the wooden base and his radio as well. He smiled at the crowd as he spotted his family and waved. His cat Gami jumped onto the broom as well, making himself comfortable. "Bye everyone!" Heero called out as he flew off. Everyone watched him as he took off into the air, he wasn't that good and bumped into some trees making some bells ring. Gami's voice echoed in the wind. "Make a left, no a right!"   
As Heero vanished from view, the bells still ringing, one of the town's people murmered "I'm going to miss the sound of those bells." Everyone nodded and Heero's mother kept her gaze to the sky, wishing her son good luck and a safe journey. Odin hugged his wife, hoping the same thing.  
  
Meanwhile.....................  
Heero was soaring in the air on his broom and he urged his cat Gami to turn off the radio. The pleading finally got to Gami and he turned on the radio and the music was loud and beautiful.  
  
I'm soaring,  
All alone  
And On my own  
I'm soaring.  
And i know my heart will lead me home.  
  
  
Heero smiled as he listened to the song, his eyes sparkling as he flew over different places. Gami gazed up at him abnd sighed, trying to enjoy the ride.   
  
Just look in my eyes,  
Can't you see, I'm new today  
I can see clearer now,  
hands in the air   
and making my own way.  
Don't know where I'm gonna land,  
But betcha gonna wobble before, you stand.  
So I'm soaring.  
All alone  
And on my own  
I'm soaring.  
And I know my heart will lead me home.  
  
Gami stopped another witch on the broom. She looked to be Heero's age, maybe a little older. She had dirty-blond hair and hazel eyes, she was wearing a black dress and her cat was black as well with a yellow bow around his neck with green smutty eyes. Gami almost shivered, that cat and girl was creepy but company is company. So Gami got the attention of Heero and gestured towards the girl. Heero nodded and flew towards her. "Hi! I'm Heero and this my cat Gami." Heero introduced.   
The girl looked at him coldly and snapped "Could you turn off that racket!" Heero turned off the music quickly and turned back to girl. "I'm Relena, your new. Aren't you?" Heero nodded his head "How did you guess?" Asked a curious Heero. "It's pretty oblivious actually, anyway my training is almost complete, I'm soon going home to show off my new skills." Bragged Relena as she smirked at Heero. "You do have skills, don't you? I have the talent of fortune-telling, I'm famous for my callings of love. What exactly is your skill?" Relena gaped. "Well I haven't figured that out yet." replied Heero calmly. Relena looked at him in surprise then murmered "Oh that's too bad, your really going to need som kind of skill to fit in. It's so hard living in a new friends especially if you have no friends. Well that's my town over there. *Pointed out the town and Heero whispered in amazement "It's so big!"* Yes it's big to you. Bye now.!" Called out Relena as she dived into her town.   
Heero was inpressed by her flying skills but she ruined his happy mood. "What a snob! Did you see that cat? Yuck! Jerks!" *Gami struck out his tongue out at Relena and her cat* Then he looked up at Heero to see Heero's face was blank. Soon they flew into storm and it started raining, hard. "We need to find shelter." Heero whispered to Gami as he tried to direct them to a train that, just happened to be passing by and there was a opening in one of the traincars on the top and Heero made it in barely and closed the hatch.  
Gami sighed while Heero lifted off her robes and spread them out in the hay, they were now in to dry. He put his father's radio in his bag and put the bag right next to his drying clothes. Now clad in only his boxers, Heero cuddled into the soft which smelled great and tried to sleep. "Goodnight Gami!." Heero called to his cat who snuggled up next to him and they both fell asleep on the moving train.  
  
-End of Prologue  
  
All right, did everyone like it? I hope so. Anyway I'm Soaring song belongs to Kiki's Delivery servive and whoever made that song. So it's not mine but I love that song so much. Anyway for all you people who are dying for chapter one, here's a preview.  
  
*Chapter One: The City On Waves/ My New Home  
  
Heero was awakened by something tickling his toe. Heero opened his blue eyes and dug into the hay to find cows who were eating the hay, Gami and he was sleeping in. Heero laughed softly and dug back to the top through the hay and put back on his black robes plus grabbed his bag. Heero turned to Gami and shook the black cat. "Wake up, it's time to go." murmered Heero as Gami yawned and followed Heero as he opened the hatch after saying sorry to the cows for sleeping in their breakfast.   
Heero poked his head through the hatch and got ready to take off with his cat Gami beside him when, his eyes gazed on a beautiful site that left him speechless. It was beautiful, like a place out of a dream. It was city that looked as though, it was floating on waves and it was perfect. Heero looked down at Gami and declared "That's it, that's the place we're going to live in. Isn't it beautiful?" Gami looked at Heero strangely and nodded "It's just a city and lots of water, great." He replied as Heero glare shut off any other comments he was going to make and they flew off on Heero's broom to explore the city, but for some reason Gami had a bad feeling about this town. What could happen? Little did they know, something in the supposely peaceful city was going to change both their lives forever.   
  
-End of preview.*  
  
Tease: This chapter is where Duo comes in and some other characters as well. 


	2. City on Waves/New Home

Title: Heero's Delivery Service  
Author: Tash AKA Natasha  
Rating: Well it's basically PG maybe PG-13 later  
Pairing: Sx5 & 1x2 so far, 3x4 later.   
Notes/Warnings: There's Yaoi, maybe a tiny bit of angst, there's going to be crying, and little lime.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Kiki's Delivery, I just love watching them both, so I decided to blend it into a fic. Cool huh? Oh, and there might be a little OOC. *cough maybe more than a lot in Heero's case anyway*  
  
  
Chapter One: The City On Waves/ My New Home  
  
Heero was awakened by something tickling his toe. Heero opened his blue eyes and dug into the hay to find cows who were eating the hay, Gami and he was sleeping in. Heero laughed softly and dug back to the top through the hay and put back on his black robes plus grabbed his bag. Heero turned to Gami and shook the black cat. "Wake up, it's time to go." murmered Heero as Gami yawned and followed Heero as he opened the hatch after saying sorry to the cows for sleeping in their breakfast.   
Heero poked his head through the hatch and got ready to take off with his cat Gami beside him when, his eyes gazed on a beautiful site that left him speechless. It was beautiful, like a place out of a dream. It was city that looked as though, it was floating on waves and it was perfect. Heero looked down at Gami and declared "That's it, that's the place we're going to live in. Isn't it beautiful?" Gami looked at Heero strangely and nodded "It's just a city and lots of water, great." He replied as Heero glare shut off any other comments he was going to make and they flew off on Heero's broom to explore the city, but for some reason Gami had a bad feeling about this town. What could happen? Little did they know, something in the supposely peaceful city was going to change both their lives forever.  
Heero flew over the city and was amazed by how large the city was. "Wow, this place is huge. It could be nice living here." exclaimed Heero but Gami suddenly pointed out "There might be a witch here all ready." Heero nodded his head and a smirk found it's way on his lips with the reply "Or there might not be." Heero flew towards a clocktower where he saw a old man cleaning up through a open wooden door. Heero called out to the old man. "Mister, Is there any witches in this city?" The old man shook his head and answered "Nope, there haven't been any witches here in awhile." Heero smiled and said thanks as he flew off, leaving the old man speechless and confused.  
Finally, Heero landed below on the ground at the corner of one of the avenues. Heero straightened out his clothes and Gami looked around the city. "This place seems nice." murmered Gami saracasticly as huge crowd of people crossed the streets as the light changed. Many people took no notice to the dark-haired boy in the black robes for they bumped into him as they scurried to get to their destinations.   
"Well we better find a place to say." muttered Heero as Gami sighed and followed him down the street. As Heero was walking with his black cat Gami by his side, he didn't notice the boy following him till the boy called out. Heero annoyed, turned around and about to yell at him when he found himself lost in a pair of violet eyes. The boy standing in front of him was a beauty with his pale creamy skin, his long brown chestnut hair which was tied into a braid plus his heart shaped face, he was simply an angel. "Hi there, my name is Duo. What's your name? You must be a witch, the way you could fly on your broom like that. Wow, I sure wish I could fly, you think you could teach me. Could I see your broom?" Duo introduced while, Heero just glared at him.  
Heero turned his back on the boy and walked off, leaving Duo staring at his retreating figure. Gami looked at Heero and whispered "I think he wanted to become friends with you Heero, I mean he's following us now." Heero looked at Gami and explained "I know, but I don't got time for some goofy boy, we have to find a place to stay." Heero and Gami got on Heero's broom and flew off, just as Duo finally catched up to him. Duo stared up after him till Heero was lost in the clouds and sighed. "Well that went well, nice-going Duo." A voice murmered. Duo twirled around to greet his friend Solo and they both ran off laughing.   
  
  
Meanwhile......................  
  
Heero walked through the town slowly, wishing he could find a place to stay. He found a hotel while ago but the guy at the counter wouldn't let him stay unless, he had some identification and an adult with him. So Heero left with his cat Gami, hoping to find a place that weren't so desperate, on the way he saw a lady with a scroller. It looked like she was leaving some shop in the corner, and she dropped something on her way out and her baby started crying.A woman with her hair in pigtails and a big stomach, came out of the shop and started calling out to the lady with the baby but the woman couldn't hear her. Heero walked over to the woman and asked if he could help, the woman with pigtail introduced herself as Sally and that the woman with the baby left her baby's bottle in the shop and she would return it to here, but she couldn't get it to her in time with her baby and all.   
Heero than realized the woman Sally's stomach was so big because she was pregnant and he volunteered to return the baby bottle, and he did. As soon as that was done, he returned to the Shop with a note and waited patiently for Sally to finish a conversation with a customer. Sally smiled at him and read the note, which basically thanked Heero and Sally. Then Sally offered for Heero to come with her to the kitchen where she gave Heero and Gami some milk well, Heero got hot chocolate while Gami just got regular milk. Anyway soon Sally found out Heero had no place to stay and offered he could stay with her sister Helen. Heero smiled and said that would be great and Gami just meowed since he couldn't talk to her unless she was a witch and she wasn't.  
Then Heero was introduced to Sally's husband Wufei and Sally told him to visit her later, for she had a great job offer if he interested in one and Heero agreed. Than Wufei led Heero to where Sally's sister Helen lived which basically was a church and orphanage in one. Wufei wished Heero luck before leaving him at the front door. After Wufei left, Heero entered the Church and looked around for any sign of life. Gami looked around the church and called out "Wow these place is creepy, it's like were stuck in one of those Tales Of the Crypt stories." "Don't tell me your scared!" Heero shouted back, they didn't know their conversation was echoeing and soon a woman came running in.  
"Please keep it down, the children are sleeping." The woman whispered gently to Heero. Heero shut his mouth eruptly which Gami just meowed and stared at the woman in front of them. Finally Heero broke the silence asking if the woman was Helen for she was dressed in a nun's outfit and her smile was kind and friendly like Sallys. Helen nodded her head and Heero explained his situation and Helen let him stay in one of the spare rooms in the orphanage. As soon Heero was in his new warm bed with Gami curled up next to him, he fell asleep.   
  
The Next day...........................................  
  
Heero woke up to the sound of a beautiful voice singing. Heero slowly and gently got out off bed so he wouldn't wake Gami and walked towards the door, where the sound was coming from. As Heero was about to turn the knob, the door opened and there stood Duo who's hair was down and wet from the shower with a towel around his waist and his chest esposed. Heero gasped at the sight and blushed, trying to avert his eyes from Duo's body. Duo's violet eyes gazed on him and the blush deepened till Duo laughed and whispered "Wow, it's nice to see you again. Now, can you tell me your name?" Before Heero could stop himself, he whispered Heero then blushed once again and turned around to leave.   
Duo pouted when he saw Heero leave, he wanted to tease him some more. Oh well, more fun for the next time they met. Duo got dressed into black priest clothes, for he was a part of the church servive in the mornings and he had to look his best. He brushed his hair carefully and braided back the long chestnut strands into his familiar long braid. Duo walked out of his room to be greeted with a sleeping Heero. *Think of a chibi-Heero sleeping. How kawaii!*   
Duo smiled at the peaceful sleeping boy and walked over to his bed and gently woved his hands through the dark spikely hair. He laughed softly and kissed Heero on the forehead before, walking off leaving a flushed Heero who was actually half awake, and become fully awake when he felt soft lips touch his forehead. Heero opened his blue eyes and rubbed his eyes to clear the fuzziness from his vision. *Another cute image* Heero watched the retreating form of Duo till a voice interrupted his trance. "You like Duo huh?" Heero turned around to the accussing voice which came from a boy with blond hair and green eyes.   
Heero shook his head and woke up his cat Gami. "Come on Gami, let's go find something to eat." Heero whispered as Gami woke up, stretched than followed Heero out of the sleeping quarters to find the kitchen. Solo watched Heero carefully and giggled. "It's looks like Duo going to have his hands full with this one. I better make sure, he doesn't get lost." Solo muttered as he followed Heero. Soon Heero got lost as predicted, so Solo had to help him find his way to the kitchen where Heero was greeted with nice aroma of cooked food and ate all the food on his plate and he was introduced to rest of the kids by Solo then by Helen later after the church service was over.  
Heero soon got used to the orphanage and started to like it there, even though he had to deal with solo's teasing him about his crush on Duo. The place felt like home, it was week later that Heero remembered he was supposed to visit Sally so he left Gami with Solo and left with Duo to Sally's Bakery. Duo pointed out different things on the way there, and everything seemed terrific and fine. Heero knew that things were going to get better with his new job, he be able to train his witch skills and return home soon though, now instead of thinking of home bringing a sad homesick feeling, it brought another kind of sadness, he was going to miss everyone especially Duo. These thoughts were twirling around Heero's head as he reached the bread shop. Little did Heero know, he wasn't the only witch in town and things weren't going to getting better anytime soon.  
  
-End of Chapter One.  
  
  
Okay, that's it. Hoped everyone liked. I kind of changed the story from the video just to make it interesting.   
  
  
Preview of Chapter Two:  
  
Heero and Duo entered to Bakery to get greeted by Sally. Sally smiled at them and told Heero that be could have a delivery servive. Heero smiled and agreed for he thought, that would be a great idea so eruptly that Duo laughed. Sally explained to Heero that he'll have to be at the shop early to get to deliver his packages and be back in the church before dark. Heero smiled and responsed with an festive sure and left the shop, for Duo grew inpatient and dragged him down to the beach.  
  
  
-End of preview. 


	3. First kiss\Screams

Chapter Two: The Kiss/ The screams  
  
  
  
  
Heero and Duo entered to Bakery to get greeted by Sally. Sally smiled at them and told Heero that be could have a delivery service. Heero smiled and agreed for he thought, that would be a great idea so eruptly that Duo laughed. Sally explained to Heero that he'll have to be at the shop early to get to deliver his packages and be back in the church before dark. Heero smiled and responsed with a festive sure and left the shop, for Duo grew inpatient and dragged him down to the beach.  
Duo smiled at Heero as he saw Heero staring in awe at the scenery in front of him. Both of them were laying down on the sand near the shore. The sea's water glistened as the sun shone on it, and the sun was setting slowly, so different rays of light lit up the sky. In other words, it was one of those breathtaking sights. Heero and Duo watched the sunset and smiled. "So how do you like it here so far?" asked Duo out of the blue which broke the peaceful comfortable silence, that settle around the two boys before.  
Heero smirked and replied "It's all right, it's pretty boring though. Maybe I'll go home since a certain someone is really annoying here and just ruined a perfect good sunset." Duo purple eyes widened in shock and then he laughed and Heero soon joined him then Heero answered the question seriously but softly "Seriously, I love it here. It's really nice, I always wanted to live by the ocean but I still get homesick you know? I miss my parents and my friends back home too." Heero turned to Duo after his little confession to see Duo violet eyes were now covered by his long bangs. "No, I don't know. I don't remember my parents or any member of my family. Your lucky, Heero." Duo whispered sadly. Heero watched Duo as he got up and began to walk away. Heero wouldn't let his friend Duo get away from him so he ran after him. "Duo, come on cheer up! I love it here and I thought you were supposed to show me good time, not get depressed on me. Both of us can't be sad." Called out Heero and Duo stopped and turned around.  
Before Heero could even blink, Duo tackled him and started tickling him. Heero couldn't hold back his laughter, for his weakness was he was VERY ticklish and Duo was being ruthless. Soon Heero was trembling with laughter and Duo just grinned down at him. *Duo was now on top of Heero now* "Stop Duo, let's go for a swim," pleaded Heero as Duo finally took it easy on Heero and stopped tickling him. Soon both of them stripped down to their boxers, both blushing I might add and jumped into the surprisely warm water. Before long, Duo was splashing at Heero and Heero splashing back. Both of them were having the time of their lives and didn't realize it was getting pretty late.  
Heero and Duo reluctantly got of the waters, both of them shivering from the breeze that blew against their skin. They quickly put back on their clothes and raced home. Just at they reached the door, practically got of breath. Both of them looked into each other's eyes and were unnoticeably moving closer towards each other, lost in each other's eyes. For blue met purple and their lips touched gently. Their first kiss which warmed both of their cold wet bodies and made they forget about anything esle except, the warm loving sensation, they received from each other. As soon as they parted, they still felt the tingling sensation of their kiss and smiled at each other before the door to the church was opened, a tired looking Solo glared at the two of them. "You guys are in big trouble, you know. Gosh, I had to cover for you two," explained Solo as pulled them both inside and locked the door behind them.  
The Church and Orphanage was strangely quiet. Heero, Duo and Solo looked at each other and nodded. They wanted to know what the hell was going on. Soon screams echoed through the church and the smell of smoke filled their nostrils. What was going on? Duo ran off in the direction of the scream leaving a baffled Heero and a sleepy Solo who ran into another direction, looking for Helen. Heero finally got himself back together and raced after Duo, wanting to know what happened while, they were gone.  
  
-End of Chapter two  
  
  
I know this chapter was pretty short, but I kind of ran out of inspiration for this fic, I'll promise I'll continue this fic, as soon as I find out how to finish it. 


	4. Flames

Chapter three: Flames  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
  
I ran, following the screams. I was growing scared by the minute, I could smell smoke and I knew that wasn't a good sign. I hope no one was hurt. As if sensing my gloomy thoughts, I held Duo grab my hand and hold it tightly. I tried to stop myself from flushing in embrassment but to my surprise, I was pulled out of my thoughts by Duo dragging along as he ran into a dark hallway which was filled with storm. "Is Anyone hear?!" Duo yelled as he walked further in into the smoky hallway. I tried to stop him, I was getting a bad feeling about this area and I knew now that's it's better to trust your instincts.   
I heard Duo scream and I ran in after him. The smoke was blocking my senses and I couldn't feel Duo anymore. Was he okay? Was he allright? I looked around, as to my horror, there were flames all around me. I was surrounded and there was nothing I could do about it. There was only one thing to do, I thought as I closed my eyes and began to concentrate.  
I felt water dropping on my head and smiled. Rain fell from the ceiling put out the flames in front of me, as soon as the flames were out. I ran down the hall, trying to find Duo. For some reason, I opened the door to the basement and walked downstairs and covered my mouth, to strifle my scream. In front on me, Hanging from the wall, covered in blood were the childen of the orphanage. Tear sprung from my eyes and I wiped them away roughly.   
I turned away from the gruesome scene and closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them again, these horrid image will dissappear. To my amazement it did, and I sighed in relief till I heard violet coughing. I followed the sound of coughing till I came to a figure curled up on the floor. "Are you okay?" I asked the figure as I bent to examine the person closer. Suddenly, pain erupted throughout my body and I fell limply to the ground, never getting to see the smirk on the stranger's face and the evil gleam to familiar green eyes.   
  
-End of chapter three.  
  
  
I know, your problemly dying for more, but I lost the interest to this fic, so this will be the last chapter. Sorry! 


End file.
